Unseen Guardians
by HappyDuelist
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to watch over your loved ones from beyond the grave? This is the story of one royal family’s unseen guardians who bear witness to important events happening in their loved one's lives. One shot dedicated to the phenomen


Author's Notes: I do NOT own Yugioh in any way shape or form. I am just a fan who adores the show and wanted to share my stories with others here on This is a supplementary one-shot to compliment the series my fellow fan fiction author, Minor Arcana, created in _The Reeds, the Lotus and the High Priest, _and the sequel _Abstract Destiny, Obsession,_ so Neith and the children of Set and Neith are borrowed OC's from Minor Arcana. I hope that I've done them justice in my one shot. I've been wanting to do a one-shot and this idea was too good not to develop and with Minor Arcana's help I think the results speak for themselves. So as you can see, if you ask to use her characters, she'll happily say yes.

This is my first attempt at a one-shot and I really liked working with this story from start to finish, creating it during the course of a week. There are spoilers for both of her stories, so if you've not read either one then this won't make too much sense to you. Let me know if you think I did Neith and her family justice or not. And now I present to you, the story of what goes on after the death of our loved ones and how those beyond still can see into the present-or so this author hopes they can.

**Summary:** Ever wonder what it would be like to watch over your loved ones from beyond the grave? This is the story of one royal family's unseen guardians who bear witness to important events happening in their loved one's lives. This one-shot is dedicated to the phenomenal Ancient Egyptian saga created by my friend, Minor Arcana. Please R&R!

**Unseen Guardians**

The light flooded the large spacious playground within the palace. Laughter filled the air as a group of onlookers took in the sight of a young brown-haired boy playing with his mother and some other children. The male figures stood proudly watching the young child, now about three, who had only just developed the coordination to really run and play freely with his doting mother. A pair of nearby women simply smiled as they observed Neith chasing Sobek.

Akunumkanon spoke softly to the group, unmistakable authority resonating clearly in his voice. "He's doing very well isn't he? He's such a lively little fellow, so innocent and yet full of life. Oh, how each of us were just like him at that age. It's a shame his father is too busy to spend much time with him."

"His father does just fine if you ask me; he's Per A'a, after all. You of all people should know how that demands attention to detail, overseeing all things great and small. Repairing the palace will take many years before it stands again in all its glory, brother." Akunadin smiled. The mention of his son's current standing as king did him quite the honor as his father.

Though he had never aspired for the throne for himself, Akunadin had long ago recognized that what it took to run their great country was more then he wished to do. He fondly recalled his earlier days, when he'd first met his wife, Ain. She was just as beautiful now as she was back then; her eyes so full of kindness and compassion. Her face had expressed her love for him every time they'd been together. She'd been the best mother and wife to him.

If only he'd done things differently. Here in the afterlife, Akunadin had nothing but time to ponder such things. At the least he had Ain with him here; they were together with all the others who had traveled to the Afterlife.

These fleeting glimpses of lives still being lived on earth offered hope as well as pain for Akunadin and all who lingered behind to watch their loved ones. For as he had practically sold his soul to see his son as King, the shame of that sin paled in comparison to the deeds he'd been possessed to undertake in the creation of the Sennen Items. At least it would end with him; the darkened stains on his soul might still soil himself, they did not touch Set, Ain, Sobek or Neith.

It _had_ all ended with him.

Akunadin returned the nod his brother directed at him in response to his comments about Set. They were all beings in another place, a place between worlds as it were, each soul patiently awaiting rebirth. Once all the parts of a person were reclaimed in this place then they were ready to spring forth back into the world of the living again. Each trying throughout that new life to reconnect with the familiar pieces of itself it found in others around them, with whom they hoped they could build lives anew.

"Look at me!" Sobek squealed, overjoyed at the feeling of running around with his mother chasing him, her laughter echoing throughout the garden.

"Be careful, Sobek! We're just playing after all," Neith called, smiling as she followed the jubilant child who'd stolen her heart and gleefully wore it on his sleeve.

Unaware of anyone watching her, the young woman ran around, enjoying the moments she spent with her sweet little boy. She would have recognized some of the unseen guardians her son had accumulated, though others she would not have known had she the eyes to see them with.

Years had passed since Neith'd first come to this grand palace. She thought back to that day when her father had brought her here and laughed, recalling how he'd embarrassed her in front of Akunadin among others that first day.

Smiling, Neith thought about how he'd referred to her as his little baby back then, as he so often done, much to her aggravation. A loud snap was heard, and almost immediately her attention was focused back on her active son as he called out to her again. She watched in horror as the head on a large statue of the goddess Aset snapped forward, heading straight for Sobek.

-o-

Set was sitting on the throne, talking with his advisors, discussing matters of state when Neith came rushing in. Tears flowed down the brunette's cheeks as she held Sobek tightly to her chest. Set stood up hastily and ran over to his wife, his heart pounding in his chest from seeing fear in her eyes.

"Oh, Set! The most awful thing happened! We were out in the courtyard, playing like we always do and the stone statue of Aset broke apart somehow!" Neith was still shaking when Set came up and took Sobek from her.

"Calm down, Neith; he looks fine. Now tell me what happened," the Per A'a spoke.

Set led his distraught wife over to a bench where they both sat down. Set held Sobek on his lap, his son's legs around his father's waist, his little arms holding Set around the neck.

"I was right there behind him; we were running along and things were fine. Then one moment he was passing by the statue like he has since learning to walk. I was a few feet behind him when the head of the statue snapped and I was certain it would fall onto him."

Neith wasn't crying anymore, but she was obviously still shaken up by the experience. Somehow, the statue must have been damaged without anyone noticing it for the head to have fallen off in such a manner.

Set cursed to himself. He'd have artisans going over the entire palace again from top to bottom after this. Anything that could pose harm to his precious boy would not be allowed to lie in wait for any opportunity to steal his son away from him.

"I saw a man, daddy. He had a long beard and weird headdress. He didn't _look_ mean though. He raised his arms and pushed the falling head the other way. And you know what else?" Sobek's voice lowered to a whisper as he leaned back, smiling up at Set as he'd spoke.

Set couldn't help but smile as he nodded, "What my son?"

"He smiled at me!" Sobek laughed and Set hugged his son close and laughed with him.

Neith had heard Sobek thanking the man and had been hysterical when she'd heard his telling of the encounter. She'd been so focused on him that she hadn't seen anything else but the odd way the head fell and then sharply shifted in angle so that it fell three feet to the side of Sobek. Even if there was something there watching over them, or Sobek specifically, Neith didn't think it meant them any harm. How could she deny what her own eyes saw?

As she followed her husband back to his throne and his patiently waiting advisors, the young woman thought about what had happened.

-o-

"So the little one actually saw you, did he?" Akunumkanon laughed, along with Shimon, Mahaado and Fenyang.

Akunadin rolled his eyes, not seeing any humor in the situation at all, "What was I supposed to do? Nothing? Should I have let that blasted statue end his young life? It isn't his time yet and you know it as well as I."

Ain reached a hand to his shoulder, "I think it was very brave of you, Akunadin. It shows what a bright boy young Sobek is that he caught sight of you."

"I wouldn't have expected any less of you, brother. Rest easy, I'm quite amused the youngster saw you," Akunumkanon added. "But as Ain has said, it shows what a bright young boy Sobek is."

Akunadin reached out and held his wife's hand. Somehow, even though Neith and Set were barely aware their next child was on the way, those gathered at the sidelines already knew that the young girl that would be born by the harvest moon was destined to be queen. Ife, her name would be, and though she wasn't there with them, each of them could see Ife as if she were. There was much to be proud of in the two young people upon whom the fate of so many depended on. As rulers, Set and Neith were firm and quick to action when called for, so it was no surprise the country was beginning to thrive, as were its people. They'd always done their best to do what was right for Kemet; each having such a call to duty as to put it above all else but each other and their growing family.

"I'm happy to know joy is coming for them, my love; they deserve such happiness." Ain looked up at Akunadin, smiling warmly.

There was much debating going on behind them. Akunumkanon was stating his belief that Set would become more obsessed then he already was about getting the palace repairs completed. Shimon disagreed, stating his view that Set had as many workers on it as they could spare. Mahaado put in his opinion that Set would indeed push hard to step up the pace of work, all due to the near mishap with the statue.

Akunadin smiled; he had all he'd ever wanted most, and nothing would spoil it for him, Ain or the others. Far too much was riding on the success of their son, and in turn his son after him.

-o-

Months had passed, and now the time had come. Neith was in labor with her daughter; Ain and Bennu both staying by her side, one doing so in spirit. The men all stood by Set as the hours passed.

Isis had been taking care of Sobek towards the fruition of Neith's pregnancy, and it hadn't been surprising when Sobek had talked to the priestess about the man he'd seen that day not so long ago. Akunadin, Akunumkanon, Shimon, Fenyang and Mahaado had all had a good laugh that afternoon.

"A man, you say? Well, if we're lucky, we all have unseen guardians watching out for us, Sobek." Isis began, a most curious expression upon her face. It was as if she could somehow see that it was a former colleague behind the child's strange encounter.

They had all laughed at the ease with which the young priestess had opened up to her young charge, unconditionally offering wisdom and understanding. All agreed she had greatly mellowed in the years beyond the horrible tragedy that had befallen everyone around her; instead of becoming distant and cold, Isis had been right there, supporting Set and Neith ever since that fateful day Atemu had walked his final steps to be forgotten by history. Though none could speak his name, and none chose to bring him up or the sacrifice he made without hesitation, he was still felt close to all their hearts.

Although Isis had never found time for love, they knew she would meet her husband soon and that she would experience motherhood for herself. For the moment, Isis had Sobek to be close to and take care of until Neith was back on her feet. Neith had developed quite a friendship with Mana and Isis; both of the young women took great happiness in watching Sobek growing and thriving.

It was frustrating sometimes for them as their family's unseen guardians, only being able to watch their loved ones from a distance. Though benefits came from having the ability to pick up on danger long before it had a chance to occur beyond the realm of the dead, putting one of their precious relatives at risk. There was a strange familiarity to this phase of the afterlife; it was something Akunadin debated with the others occasionally, much to the entertainment of all in their group.

Akunadin himself felt he had a deeper understanding of the duality of both life on earth and life in the hereafter because of his experience on earth. He'd given up everything at two different points in his life, when circumstances required swift action, and it was only upon the release of death itself that the evil of his soul, stained with the blood of so many innocents, was purged from his spirit. It was as if that part of his soul that had served to bring forth the great god of evil was truly never of his own making; that it had been Zork all along. It had been sealed within the very essence of the Sennen Eye.

It had been as if he'd been infected with the evil of Zork Necrophidies. It had grown within him from the moment he began the translation of the strange book of the dead, right up until to the moment of his death, when he'd held Set in his arms as the dagger of the Sennen Rod created by his own hands buried itself into his chest, freeing his soul.

To him it was almost like getting a second chance. Living with the others here in a virtual palace where they lacked nothing was perfect, save for the inability to directly interact with his last remaining blood links to the world. They'd all faced judgement and chosen to remain here to observe and support the reigning Per A'a until his death many years from now, when it would be time for Sobek to take his rightful place as King. Akunadin knew that Neith's time would come at a time like now, only it was not with this daughter's birth that they would welcome Fenyang's daughter into their tightly knit group.

Days had passed in the blink of an eye as Set was told Neith had given birth to a daughter. She had chosen her daughter's name, since Set had picked out the name for their firstborn in honor of the crocodile god of the great river. They all watched Sobek, Set and Neith as they introduced their son to his new sister, Ife. It was a quiet moment for the ethereal gathering, each of them adoring the looks Sobek and Ife exchanged.

Set and Neith looked down at their children, admiring the miracle of life each represented.

Though they couldn't read the thoughts of those still alive, when someone thought about one of them, they just knew somehow. Like the day the statue fell, Fenyang knew his daughter had been remembering him fondly. Whenever they were remember by those they'd vowed to protect and watch over, all easily felt it.

-o-

Ife soon fell asleep and Set quietly guided Sobek to his room. It was late and Set wanted to get his son to bed.

"So what do you think of your sister little one?" Set asked, as he carried his son on his hip.

_Soon I won't be able to carry you like this my son; I do love to hold you in my arms Sobek._

The small blue-eyed boy yawned and rubbed at his eyes with one balled fist. Set smiled as he entered his son's room and laid him down on his bed.

"I think she's beautiful, daddy. Just like mommy. But she's awfully small." Sobek pulled off his tunic and Set took it from him, folding it and laying it down at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, she is tiny. You were that small when you were born, you know." Set laughed at the look of awe on Sobek's face.

Set got Sobek tucked in and told him a story about shipwrecked sailor who had met a serpent god. The god had foretold his safe return to Kemet, giving him gifts for the king and his blessings for a safe journey.

Sobek was snoring quietly in no time and Set stood up, still watching the rise and fall of the boy's small chest. Drawing strength from seeing the ever present changes in the young child, every day was an adventure when you had such a sweet little life looking up to you as their ultimate idol and role model. Leaving his son's room, Set shivered as he moved through the drafty hallway, bittersweet memories of his own father staying at his side and sharing bedtime coming back to the young ruler.

-o-

"He's such a good father, Akunadin. We raised him well," Ain said softly.

"Yes, he is a good man. _You_ raised him well Ain. He is a good husband to Neith _and_ a great King. He honors both of us by leading such a good and decent life," Akunadin put his arm around Ain's shoulders as they watched Set leaving Sobek for the night.

"I really should get back to Neith, Akunadin. Why don't you stay here with Sobek? He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Do you remember how we'd watch Set sleeping sometimes?" Ain reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"I certainly do remember; we'd stand in the doorway for a long time, just watching his still figure breathing softly, no different then how he just stood watching Sobek, even though he wanted to get back to Neith just as much as you do. I'm here if you need me, Ain," Akunadin pulled Ain's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it sweetly.

He watched her fade away into the distance before moving to rejoin his brother in the room to watch over Sobek. Akunumkanon was smiling down at the sleeping child as Akunadin drifted over towards him. It was just the two of them and Sobek now. He felt echoes of their own childhood with their father telling them that same story about the man shipwrecked on a mysterious island, fated to return home safely. Akunadin had a distinct impression his brother was coming to terms with the way things were working out in the land of the living and that he would probably soon say goodbye to them. As he suspected, his brother sat regally while seemingly sizing his twin up for long tense moments before he finally spoke.

"Akunadin, brother. You know what I am going to sayb don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

Akunadin nodded and waited for his twin to go on.

"You and the others here have things well in hand. I feel my work here is done and I am going to move on, back into the light. I will wait for you with Father and Mother until you bring the others with you."

Akunadin nodded again, "It's true, I've felt it for awhile now. You're at that point of needing to move on to the next level. I know I might not have been the greatest brother nor the greatest father, but my son Set is a good ruler and I will watch over his family until my time to move on comes. Fare thee well, Akunumkanon. Please know that I love you and that I know how your forgiveness was what made this second chance of mine possible. I know that you and Ain both had a hand in my fate when I stood before the judgement of Yinepu."

His brother nodded and reached out a hand to him, which Akunadin took within his own, holding it warmly for a long while. They sat in comfortable silence for quite some time.

The morning came, and with the coming of Ra, Akunumkanon, Shimon, and Mahaado all left them to return to the peace of the world beyond. They were now numbering four, all of them confident in the path that Set, Neith and their children were taking. After Ife was born, Akunadin noticed that Fenyang was spending most of his time watching over his wife, Bennu; her time was growing near and soon their number would increase to five. And all too soon Neith herself would be counted amongst those here.

-o-

"Sobek, Ife! It's time for your studies, Sobek; and Ife, you need to have a nap, sweetheart," Neith announced to her two happily playing children.

"Oh mother! Must I go right now? I was showing Ife some of those weird bugs that eat ants, what did you call them? Ant Lions?" Sobek pleaded flashing brilliant blue eyes pointing down to the ground where little Ife, now three, was squatting down, looking with wonder at several circular sand traps that Ant Lions burrowed to entrap ants.

Neith came up beside her children; she was almost ready to give birth to their third child. The twin girls she carried would not survive to the second year of life after their birth, but only the vigilant spirits knew that as Neith smiled down at her two cherubic children.

"Yes, Sobek, Ant Lions are what they're called. They have big pincers and ensnare ants in these sand traps. For such tiny creatures they are quite interesting, I know, but you have a duty to fulfill, my son. It's time for you to meet up with your mentor for studying and learning. Mana and I will sit here with Ife and watch the Ant Lions. They aren't going anywhere."

Neith leaned down as Sobek came up to embrace her around the waist, "All right, mother. See you later, Ife!"

Sobek kissed his mother's cheek before rushing off to meet up with Gagiji, the scholar who taught Sobek. Ife waved to her brother and then laughed when an ant was gobbled up by the tiny predator. It moved so fast it was hard to see it as it came up from underneath its lunch; two long pincers clamped onto the ant and dragged it beneath the sand to devour it.

As they watched the three figures, Ain, Kisara, Akunadin and Fenyang all stood fast to help Neith; she was soon to face a tragic loss that would scar both her and Set until they joined them here many years from now. They all felt helpless to aid the young woman through the painful experience, but at least they would be there to receive the two tiny babies into their number. They would always be loved and cared for.

When the time came and Neith gave birth to Meshi and Tale, they didn't get to see their second birthday. Ife and Sobek would have a hard time understanding what happened, and in their own way would grieve as deeply as both Set and Neith would. It would be a very trying time for them all.

-o-

The years passed by very quickly as the repairs to the palace and surrounding cities were completed. Set and Neith's family grew to include the son, Jibade, whom Neith had carried, along with twin boys, Thabit and Salih. The years had taken their toll on the once youthful woman and the time was drawing near when she would join them here. Her mother Bennu had died some time ago and she had decided to join the group of souls watching over the royal family so they now numbered seven. It was hard to watch her daughter struggling during this last pregnancy and not be able to comfort her. They all knew that Eshe would live while Neith would not and that Set would be devastated yet manage to find the strength in his family he'll need to carry on.

Sobek spent a lot of time with his sister Ife, and the two had risen well to the responsibilities of having younger siblings to look out for; Set and Neith had even discussed the thought of arranging their marriage to succeed them as King and Queen and keep the bloodline clean.

Akunadin and the others knew it would come to pass, as they could see it ahead as clearly as those on earth can see behind them into the past. Time was held to different fundamental laws here, and there were definite differences to what existed to those on earth or in the realm of Ka; everything was connected so that what affected one person affected many more in turn.

Akunadin smiled at Ain, who shouldered the eternal child that awaited the eventual return into her mother's arms upon Neith's passing. Ain and Kisara had both agreed to watch over the two baby girls that had not made a full journey to the land of life. Being struck down at one year and six months old, they were found dead, holding each other in their crib. Their names would not be forgotten so long as they were loved and remembered. It had only been what seemed like days since their arrival, joining the family group they'd sprung from to now where it was known that Neith was again soon to bring forth a new life into the world from the love of her eternal bond with her husband Set.

-o-

However, some things just weren't meant to be, and how one accepted that and moved on was what mattered. Set felt something was wrong during this last pregnancy and when his fears had been confirmed when the midwife came out to tell him his wife was dead he'd broken down badly. It had been a horrific sight, and one that greeted Neith as her soul became bound by the same unspoken promise to watch over Sobek. Ife and Sobek stood strong for their father and siblings after their mother's death.

In private they'd all seen Sobek crying in Ife's embrace, her stroking his hair and rubbing his back as he let out the grief he felt over his mother's death.

"It's so hard to see this, Akunadin. Set isn't alone now but he feels like it. And Sobek... I don't know how you could bear to watch everything, as you must have. It was you, wasn't it? Those years ago who pushed that statue's head away from Sobek," Neith held Meshi in her arms as Kisara held Tale.

Ain was with Set and Akunadin felt at ease with his daughter-in-law.

He smiled at Neith and nodded, "Yes it was me. And no, it's not easy at all to watch someone you love struggling with loss. But, my dear, it all works out in the end. You're with us now, and when the time comes you will meet Set as he passes through the veil of mortality and crosses over to join us here."

The brunette nodded, looking as if she were in her twenties again. It was the state of one's soul that defined the spiritual body they existed in. He existed now as he was before darkness had gripped his spirit, twisting him to its will despite the illusion that it was Akunadin himself in control over his destiny. For the good of his soul to be freed to move on, those he'd wronged needed to forgive him and because they each had he was allowed existence with them.

Set, Sobek and Ife grew easier with time as they began to let go of the pain losing Neith had been to their family, giving the last daughter of Set and Neith happy days filled with love.

-o-

Set sat at the head of the great table, where there was a grand feast celebrating Ife's marriage to Sobek. He missed Neith dearly, but seeing his children preparing to start on their lives as man and wife brought back memories of his time with Neith. He thought back to how he'd been injured by Obelisk when he'd signed his contract with Neith at his estate on Naquda.

The Per A'a had no idea that he was being watched closely as he left, the celebration in full swing as he retired to his room. His days were long and his only joy came from his family. Now that Sobek had taken Ife's hand, he felt secure knowing that they would take care of each other as he'd taken care of Neith and how she'd taken care of him when he'd needed it. His line would continue.

"Oh lotus, I can imagine how happy you'd be this day. To see the joy on the faces of our firstborn as they took their marriage vows today." Set took off his headdress, robes and all his other adornments, preparing for bed.

Neith smiled at the man she loved. Though he couldn't see it, she felt his love for her filling her heart. She knew his time would come, and then Sobek and Ife would rule in Set's place. They were all very proud of the young prince, who excelled at his studies, yet was always there to help Set whenever the Per A'a needed him. Set had created a triptach of tablets, one for Atemu, one in memory of Akunadin and one in memory of Neith. He'd also done a fourth one about their family and they knew Sobek himself would make one in memory of Set when he took over, after his father died.

It was a great comfort to Neith to know that Set still carried her in his heart and she patiently waited for the day to come when he'd join her here. He had given Isis and her husband the task of setting up the clan of tomb keepers to await the return of the nameless pharaoh. To fulfill that duty, they had moved underground and were not heard from again, deemed to be hidden away like the secrets they had secreted with them. While Set drifted off to sleep, he was unaware he was being silently observed by those who loved him and existed beyond the veil of mortality that separated their two dimensions.

-o-

The party continued down in the grand hall, and all of Set's children rejoiced in the joy of the union of Sobek and Ife. All kinds of people were in the palace celebrating with them, and the celebrations themselves went on for several days. Set had began to feel his age catching up to him, and he couldn't help but notice the way his strength was slowly leaving him.

It was a week after the celebration had ended that Set awoke, feeling strangely weak. He had business to attend to but could not get out of bed. It felt as if he were unable to breathe, like the very air around him had become too dense for his body to absorb through his lungs.

'_What is this? Am I dying?' _Set tried to sit up and collapsed back onto the bed pitifully. _'Why can't I breathe? What is wrong with me?'_

He felt his heart racing, even though he hadn't exerted himself at all. Set prayed that it wasn't his time yet; he had things left here to do and he wasn't ready to leave his family yet. Though he couldn't see her, nor any of the souls who watched over him and their family, Neith moved to be nearer to Set. She felt a deep sadness that she struggled to keep from overwhelming her. They all knew that this was not yet Set's time to cross over.

But still, seeing her beloved suffering in such a way ripped at her heart.

"He'll be fine, Neith. Set is strong. Despite all the years that have passed, he will recover," Akunadin knew his son was having an attack of chest pains and he knew that it would pass quickly, but not without leaving an impression upon Set that would not be easily forgotten.

"I know, I just can't help but feel his fear. I wish I could be there to comfort him," Neith's eyes filled with tears that glistened like diamonds as they fell down her cheeks.

Akunadin reached out to Neith and pulled her to him, holding her close. Ain came up beside them and put her arms around her husband and her daughter-in-law. They stayed like that for a long while, watching Set from beyond the veil of mortality. Unable to act in any tangible manner to comfort the forty year-old Per A'a, they merely waited by his side until he began to feel better about thirty minutes later. They all breathed a sigh of relief when the next time Set tried to get up from bed he was able to on his own, before anyone had tried to seek him out.

-o-

As Set was getting dressed in his royal robes, he gazed thoughtfully at his reflection in the full-length mirror. Akunadin couldn't help but smile at his son; he'd grown a beard much like the one Akunadin had even now. He could feel Set was thinking about him as he watched Set's cerulean eyes scrutinizing his facial features in the mirror before donning his golden crown.

'I really do look more like him with each passing year. Oh father, how I wish things could have been different. Even though I knew you all those years, I never suspected how deeply we were related. I wish I could have known you better,' Set sighed sadly, as he left his room.   
Akunadin smiled, thinking to himself. 'We will have time to share, my son. We'll have all the time in the world to spend with one another here. Soon your time will come and we'll be together again.' 

When Ife and Sobek announced they were expecting their first child it was a happy day. Set still appeared as strong as ever, even though his hair was graying and his weight had dropped ever so slightly. The time was almost upon them where Set would cross over. Neith was anxious to be with him again. Seeing her parents and Set's parents happily spending eternity here watching over their young ones made the brunette long for Set's companionship.

-o-

It was shortly before their first son was born that Sobek came to see Set in private. He sat down next to his father and sighed. He had seen paints and statues of Akunumkanon, feeling a strange recognition of the face depicted in so many pieces of art throughout the palace and temples.

"Father? Do you remember when I was a child how I saw that man who saved me from the statue that broke?"

Set nodded and waited for Sobek to continue.

"I have been thinking about that. You know, he resembles the former Per A'a, Akunumkanon, but somehow I know it wasn't him that saved me that day so long ago."

Set swallowed at the lump in his throat, "What do you mean, my son? Do you think it was Akunumkanon?"

Sobek shook his head, "No, Father; I think it was someone else. In fact, you look a lot like him, more so then the former Per A'a. Is it possible that it was Akunadin who spared my life that day?"

Set pondered the idea in silence for some time before answering, "Perhaps, my son. It could have been him. I'm sure Akunadin and others are watching over you and have been since the day you were born. You are destined for greatness and to rule in my place."

Sobek's eyes widened in fear, "No Father, don't say such things! You are Per A'a and I would not know how to begin to do all that you do for our country!"

"Sobek, the time will come when I am no longer here and have passed on and you will rule with Ife by your side as Queen. You mustn't fear it; prepare for that day and welcome it with a happy heart. Things change and we must adapt with them. Such as the duels, those must end soon. With my passing, all the items must be sealed away, never to be used again. I have set such matters in motion. You will do this for me, won't you, Sobek?"

Sobek fought tears, and looking his father in the eye he nodded. The young prince saw the wisdom in removing the Sennen Items from the hands of men. Only the Sennen Rod was kept in the possession of his father. The other items would be taken to the tomb keepers clan to be stowed away until the time came for them to be reclaimed by those destined to wield them. The Rod itself would be claimed by the tomb keepers upon his death. But for the moment, they were in the keeping in the remaining priests and priestesses. Shadah would come for them and they would be handed over to be sealed away, but that time had not arrived yet.

-o-

It was wonderful to see Set enjoying his grandchildren as each came. Sobek had taken on two other wives, but Ife was his soul mate, regardless of the other children he had with the other wives. Sefu, his son with Ife, was their firstborn and hence he would take over for him once Sobek's time on earth ended. The pain of losing Neith never really left Set and not a day passed without him thinking about her, missing her and wishing she were still with him. With the passing of time and their family growing larger, Set began to show signs of his age. He recognized that his time was near and he did his best to spend as much time as possible with his children and grandchildren.

Akunadin was reminded of how he'd played with Set as a child, as he would watch him playing with Sefu in the gardens. It was hard to know that Set's passing would be the child's first real experience with death and loss, but they were as much a part of life as birth and breathing were. When the time came and Shadah appeared again to claim the items, Set relinquished the Sennen Rod to him as he knew his passing was close at hand. So when Set sat in what had been his and Neith's room, he could almost feel her presence as he reflected on his life. The joy of watching his family growing and thriving was his only pleasure as his body had begun giving out, a sharp pain becoming more and more intolerable.

His chest was heavy and he felt extremely tired. The time had arrived for him to cross over and somehow he knew it. As he felt himself finally freed from the shell of his body, the warmth of his love embraced him. He was finally home with Neith, ready to take his place among the unseen guardians that greeted him warmly. He felt at peace for the first time in so many years, and when he recognized those who'd stayed at his side though he didn't know it, Set cried tears of joy. Feeling elated at being with his family, Set knew that together they would stand guard over Ife, Sobek, Sefu and all the members of their large family for as long as it took for them all to regroup here. After which they would move on to join those who'd already moved into the light.


End file.
